1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a flash memory device and a method for programming/erasing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices, e.g., flash memory devices, may be electrically erasable and programmable memory devices. The non-volatile memory devices may maintain data even when power is not supplied. For example, a flash memory device may be a NAND-type non-volatile memory device having memory transistors arranged on NAND strings.